New Generation Digidestened
by Son Of Evil
Summary: There's a new digidestened. The keeper of strengh. And he has the power of Pidemon


A/N: This is my first digimon story. Be nice!  
  
Legal Stuff: You already know what/who I own, so I'm not even gonna say…  
  
There's a new digidestened. The keeper of strength. But how does he have the power of Pidemon??  
  
New Generation Digidestend  
  
By  
  
1 Son Of Evil  
  
~Chapter One~  
  
Digiworld…  
  
Ogremon was walking through the woods, feeling what no Ogremon (to his knowledge) had ever felt before: happy! Not happy like he'd won a battle, or anything like that, but truly happy. The reason: he had friends. Not the backstabbing friends he used to have, but real friends. He thought back to that day, years ago…  
  
1.1 Before…  
  
He was fighting (and running away from) about 20 Woodmon. Then a meteorite had fallen, and he was caught in the explogen it made when it landed. He was badly injured, and knew that the Woodmon would soon come and finish him off. But instead, two of the digidestend came. Ogremon wasn't sure weather this was better or worse. When they found him, the digimon of reliability said to leave him, but the digidestend of sincerity knelt down beside him. "Mimi," the child of reliability said disbelivingly. Ogremon was shocked himself. When they were all on File Island, he'd tried to kill them on orders from Devimon. Leomon had too, but he was under Devimon's control. Ogremon wasn't. And now the other digidestened was helping him too. He didn't understand…  
  
Now…  
  
The huge smile on Ogremon's face grew bigger. The digidestened had befriended him, and he had travelled with them. He had fought with them, and for them. And they had taught him, and gave him, things he had never had, or even knew of, not really, before. Courage, true courage, friendship, trust, love… it brought tears of happiness to his eyes just thinking about it. Not only that, he'd befriended three of his former enemies, Meramon, Elecmon and Frigimon. Not only that, he'd also teamed up with Leomon, of all people, to help defeat MetelEtemon. And if that wasn't enough, he fought side by side with the digidestened against the Dark Masters, four of the most powerful mega's ever, and helped save the digiworld. And he was only a champion. Still, there were many digimon, perticuly those he'd met before, who refused to believe he was now good. They only remember the old him, and refused to believe he'd changed, and that he wasn't evil anymore. And, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't convince them otherwise. Ogremon sighed unhappily. Suddenly, he saw something moving towards him through the trees. "Who's there?" He yelled, raising his boneclub.  
  
"Whoa there, Ogremon! Its just me," the figure said, coming into view with his hands up. "GENNI!"  
  
"Hey, pal." Genni said, grinning.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked happily. The grin on Genni's face dropped, and his eyes were suddenly serious. "What's wrong?" Ogremon was getting worried. Probaly another evil mega, or something, he thought grimly, his happy mood instantly gone. Genni chose his words carfully. "There is a new digidestened. As you know, the few humans who can become digidestened are those who are not only connected to an individual digimon, but also have the power to make that digimon digivolve. The digimon and human are bo…"  
  
" Like you said Genni, I know all this." Ogremon interrupted. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"The new digidestened is the keeper of strength and…eh…oh hell, Ogremon, you're his digimon!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Ogremon was shocked, to put it mildly.  
  
"Ogremon, you are the digimon of strength."  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
"B-but how can this be? I'm a v-virus d-d-digimon, n-not t-to mention that I'm als-so an Ogremon. Ogremon's are n-naturally evil, a-and…"  
  
"Ogremon," Genie said, cutting off Ogremon's stuttering babble. "I have no idea why you are bonded to a human. But tell me, Ogremon, have you ever felt like your incomplete? Like there's something missing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's because there is something missing. You're other half. When you are near your human, you will become stronger. When you are unable to fight against a force stronger than you are, he will give you his power, and you will be able to digivole whenever you wa…"  
  
"GENNI, SHUT UP!!!!!" Genni fell silent, looking annoyed. "I know what happens. I have to take orders from a human. And I'll only be able to digivolve if the human lets me."  
  
"You make it sound like your going to be his slave. Your going to be partners. Equals."  
  
"I know that. Its just a bit of a shock, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well, you'll be happy to know that your going to have more power than all the digidestined combined."  
  
That perked up Ogremon's interest. "What? How?"  
  
Genni smiled mysteriously, and pulled out a medallion. It was pure black. "This is a new generation of digivice. I've been working on it for years."  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"It does something called digi-modify. Not only does it give you super speed, power, defence, ect., it also gives you the power of any digimon in existence!"  
  
Ogremon nearly fell over. "Wha…h-how…wh…"  
  
Genie chuckled. "I'm quite proud of it. It's currently the only one in existence, though I plan to make more. Maybe I'll model them to look more like the original."  
  
"What? Yeah, great. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Nothing," said Genni, looking (and sounding) offended.  
  
"So I get the power of any digimon? Does it matter what level I am?"  
  
Genni chuckled. "Ogremon, you could be a baby, and use WarGreymon's terror force. And it would be just as powerful."  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!" Ogremon said, already having flashes of himself doing SkullGreymon's Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot, and finishing off with SaberLeomon's Howling Crusher.  
  
"One thing, though." Genni said.  
  
Ogremon sighed. "I knew it," he said, all his dreams crashing around his pointy green ears.  
  
"Some attacks may be to powerful for you to control. Even though you'll be able to do the attacks, some of the ones from the more powerful digimon may be too much for you to handle."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on, Ogremon. We've got to summon the new digidestened."  
  
"So where does he live?"  
  
"England."  
  
~Chapter Three~  
  
Nottingham…  
  
A boy was walking through a dark ally, lost in thought. He wore all black, and in the darker parts of the ally, it sometimes looked like all that was there was just a floating head. Most people would be nervous walking down a dark ally at night, alone. Not him, though. Anybody tried anything on him, they'd be in for a nasty supprise. Suddenly a pale tube of yellow light surrounded him. 'Oh, crap!' He thought. 'As if my life wasn't weird enough, now I'm being abducting by aliens?!' He began to rise into the sky. "Craaaaap!!!!"  
  
~Chapter Four~  
  
Digiworld…  
  
"Nathan. Nathan, can you hear me?" A voice asked. It sounded far away.  
  
"Uuhhhh…" The boy in black…Nathan…replied.  
  
"He's waking up," the voice said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like there's elephants tap-dancing in my head."  
  
The voice laughed, alone with another voice. The second voice supprised him. It sounded deeper than anyone he'd ever heard before. Yet it sounded somehow…familiar. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He sat up (surprisingly fast) and grabbed the throat of the man looking down on him. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "Where am I?" The man twisted out of his grip, summa-salted two meters over Nathan's head (which REALLY supprised him) and landed next to a…thing. 'Okay.' He thought. 'I got hit by a strange light, and next thing I know, there's a guy who jumps like super rabbit, and something that's either a troll, ogre, or goblin, with spikes coming out of him. It's official. I've gone nuts.'  
  
"Suppose you calm down while we explain what's going on?" The man asked.  
  
Nathan nodded. "That would be helpful."  
  
"Right. Here's what you need to know……"  
  
~Chapter Five~  
  
"So when do I get to meet the other digidestened?" Nathan asked. He'd spent the night in the digiworld, and it was now morning.  
  
"Soon," Genni replied. "In fact, I'll e-mail them right now."  
  
Digidestened,  
  
please come to digiworld immediately. It's  
  
important  
  
Genni,  
  
"They'll be here soon."  
  
"Good." Nathan replied.  
  
"Great." Ogremon said. He was looking forward to seeing the digidestened again after all this time.  
  
"You two go and meet them," Genni said. "I'll wait here."  
  
"You know where to go?" Nathan asked Ogremon.  
  
"Sure," Ogremon said. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
Nathan began to hear voices up ahead. "……..ea what this is all about?"  
  
"No idea, Tai. All I know is that Genni wants to see us."  
  
"Well, lets get going then." The voice…Tai…said.  
  
Nathan could see them now. He knew who they were from the descriptions Genni gave him. That, plus the fact that they each had their own digimon with them. He noticed how each digimon was so different from each over. That was very helpful.  
  
"C'mon, lets meet them." Ogremon said enfuseiasticlay, moving forward.  
  
"Ogremon," Nathan said, touching his arm.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The new digidestened don't know you're no longer evil, do they?"  
  
"I don't think so, why?"  
  
"Go up to them. Don't do anything threatening, just go up to them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You look kinda scary, and I want to see what they'll do. Believe it or not, you can actually learn a lot about a person when you do this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, will they judge you from your looks alone, or will they go personality wise, for one thing. Also, how do they act when they're afraid. What they do around someone different, who's offiosly stronger than they are, and a hole lot of other things that you can probably think of."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nathan smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going." Ogremon started to move away. "Oh, and Ogremon?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't mention me."  
  
~Chapter Six~  
  
"C'mon guy's, hurry up." Davis yelled. He'd ran ahead of the others. "The digiworld could be in serious danger. And that means are's is too."  
  
"Davis, do you even know where Genni lives?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well…no." Davis replied, embarrassed.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes, and everyone else laughed.  
  
Davis turned back to the forest in front of them. "Hey, what the hell is that?" He yelled, pointing through the trees.  
  
"That's Ogremon," Veemon said. "He's an evil digimon at the champion level. Don't get to close, or his bone cudgel will break every bone in your body. And if you try to run, his pummel whack will blow you away."  
  
"An evil champion, huh? Alright Veemon, digivol…what?"  
  
Too the shock of Davis, Yolie, Ken, and Cody, the original digidestened where running up to Ogremon with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"What the…didn't you guy's hear what Veemon just said?" Davis yelled.  
  
"Can Ogremon do mind control?" Cody asked his digimon, Armadillomon.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied  
  
"Then what's…"  
  
"OGREMON!!!"  
  
The new digidestened saw Mimi practically throw herself on Ogremon.  
  
"Mimi," Ogremon cried happily.  
  
The others soon followed suit, laughing and smiling.  
  
"Uh, what's going on here?" Yolie asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know, Yolie." Her digimon, Hawkmon, replied. "But you have to remember, we've been out of the loop for quite a while." He continued.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Yolie screamed.  
  
"Ogremon's our friend," TK said, like that explained everything.  
  
"But Veemon said he was evil," Davis said.  
  
"Up to a few years ago, he was." Agumon said.  
  
"But that doesn't explain anything," Yolie said, starting to feel frustrated.  
  
"When we first met Ogremon on File Island, he was evil." Tai began. "In fact, he wouldn't stop trying kill us. At the time, he was working for this digimon called Devimon. Remember when Ken was the Digimon Emperor, and he had the dark rings and spirals? Well, Devimon had something like that. The black gears. He used them to make good digimon evil. That's when the digital guardians first summoned us."  
  
"You're being awfully friendly to someone who tried to kill you," Ken noted.  
  
"Hang on, I'm not finished yet. Anyway, after we defeated Devimon, we went to Surver."  
  
"Where?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's a continent, Davis. Anyway, after we defeated Etemon and stopped Myotistmon from taking over earth, we had to go back to the digital world to defeat the Dark Masters. MetalSedramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and the most powerful Dark Master of all: Piedmon. But we couldn't do it alone. We needed allies. So we recruited digimon who were willing to fight. Many died. And many others sacrificed themselves for us. Ogremon was one of our first recruits."  
  
"Yeah," Joe piped up. "Me, Gommamon, Mimi and Palmon found him wounded, and trapped under a tree. We saved him, and he travelled with us. We were his first friends, and we taught him what it was like to be good."  
  
"What, so you never had friends before that?" Davis asked, turning to face Ogremon.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Aww, dude! That's harsh."  
  
"I once said too Wizardmon 'when you've been alone for a long time, your heart becomes hard.'" Gatomon said wisely. "That's true you know. But when you've always been alone, your heart can't become hard, because it was never anything else."  
  
Everyone took a moment to consider Gatomon's words. "We'd best go to Genie now," Ogremon said.  
  
"How do you know we have to go to Genni's?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, it's about me."  
  
"You?" TK asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yep! Me."  
  
"And me," Nathan said, stepping into view.  
  
~Chapter Seven~  
  
"What the?"  
  
"A human? Here?"  
  
"Who the hell are you, kid?"  
  
"Ogremon, what's going on?"  
  
It went on like this for eighteen moments, until everyone finally shut up.  
  
"Who are you, kid?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nathan."  
  
"A bit more information would be nice."  
  
Nathan couldn't help but smirk. "New digidestened, keeper of strength, live in Nottingham, England! It's nice to meet you all by the way."  
  
"Uh…right. Same here."  
  
"Sorry. That was rude. A bad habit of mine. But I meant what I said, though. It's nice to meet the legendary digidestened!"  
  
"Legendary?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure. Stories about all you've done are all over the digiworld. There are even rumour's of some digimon who worship you as god's!"  
  
"What? No way!"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
Nathan laughed. "Genni's just full of information."  
  
"Speaking of Genni, we'd better get going."  
  
  
  
"So Nathan, you're the new digidestened?" TK asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, who's your digimon?"  
  
"You mean you haven't guessed it yet?" Nathan said with a laugh.  
  
"I've guessed, but I just can't believe it."  
  
Nathan laughed again. "You're right! It's Ogremon."  
  
"I still can't believe it," TK said, mostly to himself this time. "Ogremon. Wow."  
  
"So Nathan, what type of digivice have you got?" Izzy asked curiously. Nathan pulled out the medallion from under his T-shirt. "That's your digivice?" Nathan nodded. "But I've never seen anything like it!"  
  
"It's a new generation," Nathan replied. "It's currently the only one in existence."  
  
"Currently? You mean there's going to be more?"  
  
"Genni said he planned to make more."  
  
"Just how long have you been in the digital world?" Izzy asked, starting to sound suspicious.  
  
"Ever since I found out I was a digidestened."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"Less than twenty-four hours ago."  
  
Izzy said nothing more, but took the medallion in his hand. "Hey, what's this for?" Izzy asked, noticing a slit on the side of the medallion. It was only just thicker than a hair.  
  
"That's what I put the cards through." Nathan said.  
  
"Cards?"  
  
Nathan pulled out a load of cards. It looked like there was only about 30, but they were so thin, there could have been over a 100!  
  
"Inconsevibul," Izzy muttered. He gave them to the rest of the digidestened.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey, this one's me."  
  
"It looks like some kind of card game."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"Curios."  
  
"Hey look, Gabumon. Here's you at rookie, champion, and ultimate level."  
  
"I can't believe Genni didn't tell us about this."  
  
Nathan finally got his cards back from Gatomon, who was the last one to look at them.  
  
"So, what exactly do these cards do?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"Digi-modify," Nathan replied. "Not only does it enhance all Ogremon's natural ability's, and give him extra one's, he can also have the power of any digimon in existence."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It also does an instant annalis on any digimon I haven't seen before."  
  
"Oh man, I want one of those." Davis said.  
  
"Look, there's Genni's." Patamon said, pointing to the lake Genni's house was under.  
  
The water parted, and down they went.  
  
~Chapter Eight~  
  
"Genni, how the hell do you do that?" Nathan demanded.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make the water part like that?"  
  
"Forcefields," he said like it was offios.  
  
"Okaaaay."  
  
"What? Stop looking at me like that."  
  
"So Genni, was there anything else apart from Nathan?" Sora asked.  
  
"Actually, there was. There have been sightings of Piedmon."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Everyone except Nathan yelled.  
  
"Where?" Tai demanded, snapping into leader mode.  
  
"Not far from here, I'm afraid." Genni said.  
  
"But how is this possible?" Patamon asked. "I trapped him in my Gate Of Destiny when I was MagnaAngemon."  
  
"The only explanation I can give you is that you weren't strong enough." Genni said solemnly.  
  
"But MagnaAngemon's one of the most powerful digimon there is."  
  
"So is Piedmon."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Like I said, it's a question of strength. As powerful as you are when you're MagnaAngemon, you're still an ultimate. Piedmon's a mega."  
  
"But MagnaAngemon can trap mega's."  
  
"Not Piedmon, it seems. Remember, he's one of the most powerful mega's ever. I can't tell you any more than that."  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better go look for him." Tai said.  
  
"I'll monitor the surrounding area's," Genni informed them. "If anything turn's up, I'll e-mail you. Good look."  
  
~Chapter Nine~  
  
After about half an hour of walking, the digidestened heard a maniac voice. One the original digidestened knew all to well.  
  
"So, it seems you've added some more members to your peretic little group, have you?"  
  
Everyone looked up to see a blue skinned humanoid figure, floating in the sky, and dressed like some nightmarish clown: Piedmon.  
  
"So I've found you at last," Nathan hissed. No one heard him. "Now I'll have my revenge."  
  
  
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled suddenly. Out of nowhere, nine swords appeared, and sliced into the cliff the digidestend were at the foot of. Tons of rock and rubble descended onto the digidestened. Then Nathan's voice rang out through the noise.  
  
"CLOWN TRICK!" Suddenly, an invisible protective barrier appeared over the digidestened, and all the rock bounced away. Before anyone could comprehend what had happened, Nathan darted away from the other digidestened, and turned to face Piedmon.  
  
"Black Fire!" He yelled. From Nathan's fingertips burst a concentrated beam of flame, pure black. Unfortunately, even though he was shocked, Piedmon still had his wits about him. He dodged out of the way, a millisecond before the beam would have hit him.  
  
"Dark Sword," Nathan screamed. Twelve swords, with deadly blades, suddenly appeared, and when't speeding at Piedmon. Unlike Piedmon, whose swords had golden handle's and pure white blades, Nathan's handle's were black upon black, and the blades were a dark, dark grey. Pidemon again dodged Nathan's attack, and appeared to have gotten over the shock of a human not only having the powers of a digimon, but having powers only he should have, plus an extra one. Anyhow, he was sick of being attacked.  
  
"Clown Trick," he yelled, launching a ball of electrified energy at Nathan.  
  
"Clown Trick," Nathan yelled. He teleported, just as the energy ball hit, and reappied directly behind Piedmon. He congaed up a sword, and thrust it down on Pidemon. Unfortunately, Piedmon was just as fast. He got his own sword, and blocked Nathan's blow. All that could be heard on the ground was the clash of swords.  
  
CLASH!  
  
"How do you have this power, human?"  
  
CLASH!  
  
"What's the matter, Piedmon?"  
  
CLASH!  
  
"Don't you recognise…"  
  
CLASH!  
  
"Your own son?"  
  
SHLOOP!  
  
Nathan's sword hit flesh. Piedmon was so shocked, he'd dropped his guard and let Nathan slice him open. Piedmon clutched his wound, and looked down to see his blood pouring out of it, and through his fingers. Then, he laughed the maniac laugh that was his trademark.  
  
"Laugh this off, funny boy!" Nathan hissed. He plunged the sword into Piedmon's chest. All he did was laugh again. 'There is something very disturbing watching a man laugh when he has a sword through his chest.' Nathan thought.  
  
"Oh dear, I appear to still be alive," Piedmon said, putting on a face of mock concern. Then he twisted his face to look like he was thinking really hard. "Mabye if you'd cut out my heart."  
  
"You are one sick puppy, you know that?" Nathan said in disgust.  
  
Piedmon laughed again, and pulled the sword out of his chest. "I think it's time I take my leave. So, until next time, my son."  
  
"Until next time…father!" Nathan sneered. He said father with the utmost contempt. Piedmon vanished into thin air. With nothing else to do, Nathan floated back down to the ground.  
  
  
  
The digidestend watched him silently.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do," Tai said simply. His voice was strangely calm.  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you." Nathan said coldly. "That's my business. Come on Ogremon, we're leaving." He turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, it seemed like Tai just snapped. Like it was all just too much for him. He grabbed Nathan, whirled him around, and punched him in the face. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders and began to shake him.  
  
"TELL ME!" He screamed. "HOW DO YOU HAVE THE POWER OF PIEDMON?"  
  
  
  
Comments? Thoughts? Opinions? You know what to do! Anyway, now we've got all the explanations and what ever out the way, we can get onto some better stuff. All the next chapters will be packed with as much action as possible, while still sticking to a fairly decent story line. Anyway, in part two, Nathan tells the story of his birth. Trust me: It isn't pretty! Also, a favourite digimon of mine will have a big part in it. (here's a hint: Gatomon mentioned him) Anyway, I want over five reviews for this, at least. Over wise, no story. One final thing: anyone think I should put Wizardmon in this? Maybe as a digidestened digimon? Or maybe just someone who travels with them? Wadda ya think? REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


End file.
